


Jealous

by thebookhoardingdragon



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Canon Compliant, Gen, Sort of? - Freeform, high key me projecting on jaewon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhoardingdragon/pseuds/thebookhoardingdragon
Summary: Jaewon wasn’t jealous exactly, he hasn’t been jealous of couples in a while but it still felt weird.OrJaewon thinking about couples as an aroace person
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This is largely based on my own feelings, not all aspec people feel the same.

“After you perform we’ll be going to the radio station where -”  
A giggle from somewhere down the street stole Jaewon’s attention. He glanced away from their manager to see a couple walking down the sidewalk towards them. They were swinging their clasped hands between them and as he watched the taller leaned down and whispered in the other’s ear. Their bright giggles filled the bustling street again and Jaewon looked away.  
He wasn’t jealous exactly, he hasn’t been jealous of couples in a while but it still felt weird. Instead of feeling hurt it was more like seeing something and knowing it was completely inaccessible. Not even that he couldn’t have that now, but that he would never have that, that he couldn’t feel that. It was weird to see something and be so close to understanding but at the same time he never would.  
It had taken a while to let go of the idea of a white clad bride smiling at him while walking down the aisle. The idea of dates in coffee shops and fancy restaurants, mornings waking up next to a person he loved, nights filled with heat and passion, and a happy forever in a little house with a picket fence. It took him a while to realize that he didn’t need that kind of love.  
He loved his mom and he loved the other members and their happiness was all that mattered. That was why he was doing this, why he let the CEO walk all over him, their happiness meant the world to him. The giggle came again this time accompanied by a deeper laugh and Jaewon tried to be happy for them. He was happy for them.  
“Jaewon are you coming?” He looked up to see the members a few steps away looking back at him. He smiled, “Yeah.”  
He already had everything he needed right here.


End file.
